It is fairly common for users of computing devices, such as mobile computers, to communicate through textual messaging (e.g., emails, short message service (SMS) messages, instant messages through instant messaging (IM), word processing applications, etc.). A known problem for bilingual users of computing devices is the need to frequently change language when creating a text document. Currently, a device or text application defines a default text language. However, whenever a user wishes to generate text in a language other than the default text, a manual switch of the language, and sometimes the script direction (e.g., left to right or right to left), is required. For example, a Hebrew and English bilingual user would manually have to change the language to generate text in English if the text application has a Hebrew language default, or vice versa.